


香烟、手枪与亲吻

by yanjiuaftermath



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjiuaftermath/pseuds/yanjiuaftermath
Summary: 『5.20』接龙活动银时从小就看高杉不顺眼。他挑剔高杉身上的烟味，讨厌高杉拿笔的姿势，嫌弃他平整的校服。后来高杉离开，银时那股一定得鸡蛋里挑骨头的劲儿也歇了。再后来，银时还是对高杉的烟味、拿枪的姿势和整齐的警服喜欢不起来。不过那股令人怀念的烟味从对方口中渡来时，银时居然觉得那味道甜甜的，比草莓牛奶还好闻。





	香烟、手枪与亲吻

第一棒 百鬼  
大约十或九年前，高杉晋助和坂田银时分手了。 

起因不明，过程惨烈，最终结局却成了中山装上第二颗纽扣，往那一放就是十年。直至年龄大步向三字奔去的坂田银时从一堆旧衣里拾出，领口沾了十年份岁月，灰尘气味合着下午四点四十三分的斜阳在他肩头滚落，然后他扯着嘴根冲那粒圆溜溜的青铜色打招呼：噢，你在的啊。 

“分手”这两个字被他们使用得定义模糊，准确来说更像多年连载的漫画即将要发展出令人期待的画面惨遭一记大刀。竹马之交加三年之后又三年，好多个日夜星辰构筑的美好岁月一夜暴毙，火化都赶不上趟，就急匆匆地连着毕业证埋做一堆坟，土包包插了块木板，上书青春二字方方正正。 

而后高中毕业又隔了一两年，桂或坂本总有其中一人会将此事提起，拐弯抹角或一记直球，无外乎那几个问题——你俩当时是怎么个情况呢？怎么人就突然没了呢？分手还是绝交？都能叫坂田银时听出点弦外之音：你当时在和高杉交往吗？ 

坂田银时眼珠子转都没转，咬着筷子目光落在一碗圆圆的焦糖布丁，心里却想着一颗自己没有的扣子，半晌吐不出一句完整的说辞，再等三分之二的布丁送到嘴里，才黏黏糊糊的挤出“谁知道”三个字，一来二往便不再有人过问。成年之后的他有了很多事做，足以将往后人生填得充实满当，只是偶尔一次同学聚会，他才能在别人口中听见高杉晋助四个字，发音都觉得陌生。 

有时是银时有时是高杉，长桌那头落空的座位不知不觉都成了默许。银时可以早早从某个大嗓门口中听来高杉要出席的消息，有意无意地将很多事提上日程，以至于到聚会当天变成桂的手机里一通语气敷衍的来电；而至于高杉的缺席，也只需要一句“今年没联系上”便草草带过。 

指针走到四点五十九分，透过阁楼窗户丢进来的一小块颜色逐渐烧红，坂田银时在秋日暖阳里打了个喷嚏，缓缓思索方才自己浪费的十六分钟人生去了哪儿。于是他目光回落至那颗扣子，想了一想，在五点零一分的时候将它拽下来丢进胸口的口袋，银时将衣服叠好塞回箱底，爬起来伸懒腰，然隔了布料拍拍那颗扣，霎时间有颗心脏归位了的错觉。 

又隔了几日，那颗扣子依旧待在银时左胸的衣袋里发光发热，指尖却在风里凉去半截，他在约定好的居酒屋门外默默倒数，从数到十就进去到数到五十就进去，直至坂本辰马一通电话杀到，他才愤愤地摁下那个红色圈圈以示不满。 

纸门一关一合，走去熟悉的那一桌热闹声响，靠近时热切交谈的人声很隐秘地停顿一帧，叫外人察觉不出什么即刻恢复成吵闹模样，几个同学招呼他赶紧坐下开吃，辰马打着哈哈帮他摆上碗筷——怎么才来啊金时！还以为你今年来不了了呢！啊哈哈哈哈哈…… 

银时填进那个空缺座位，虚情假意地摸出手机摁了摁，又划拉几下，神态自若轻松异常，极力克制住自己一双眼不要向右飘：他余光瞥见手边的另一只手白皙修长，却又比自己的轮廓小那么一点点，身体的主人大约是不够健康的，五颗修剪得当的指甲上瞧不见一个月牙，淡粉透着苍白；又一个走神，目光划到一点紫色鬓发，比印象里短了点，在耳朵边上翘着，一缕缕弧度都勾得很精妙。而那些鬓发延伸到一只含烟嘴角时，银时便不敢再看了，捏着筷子将几块炸物拎进碗里扒拉着，出声回应一些玩笑话，陪过几声，菜记得仰头将桂递来的啤酒送半杯进肚子。 

呼啊。啤酒在坂田银时的肚子里冒泡泡，他夹了一块炸鸡放在嘴里咬，品味麦芽香气和鸡肉奇妙融合，神情松懈下来，经由头顶的暖黄罩灯一打竟有些恍惚了，然后他被来自右手臂的触感惊醒——高杉拿着盒七星点他胳膊，烟盒角角触感分明难以忽略。然后银时鼓着半边腮帮子个油乎乎的嘴转过半个脑袋，两秒半时间将望向自己的一只绿眼睛和抿着烟嘴的唇给看完一遍，终于想起重点，低眼一瞥：蓝莓味儿的烟。 

“抽吗？” 

然后那个蓝莓味的高杉晋助一呼一吸，带走了坂田银时周围的所有空气。 

 

第二棒 红漓  
时隔多年的事情再次回忆也是于事无补。

“分手”仿佛成了隔绝两人之间关系的那道裂缝，无法填补，无法跨越。起初连高杉自己也想不通的起因，过程，而结局早在那时已然注定，无法改变。最后的那点时光连转折的余地都没有，只留下一片惨状。所幸——要说还剩下什么，便只有那张照片了。

放在盒子中的照片，是两个身穿中山装的青年。其中一个青年带着一头慵懒银卷发，配着一双无神的眸子，似乎永远那般糟蹋的样子。只有有情人能看出看似无神的双眸深处带着一汪清泉，名为“温柔”的情绪在那猩红的瞳孔中四散开来。他只是微微侧过头，看着臂弯中被搭住肩膀略微矮他一截的青年。也许是太过专注，紫发青年那带着点点星光的碧绿琥珀只是看着聚焦处，并未察觉到一旁的视线。但两人脸上都洋溢着浅淡的微笑。然而这一切都被掩埋在尘埃中。

　　日子就这么过去。年复一年，日复一日。最初发生的事情似乎就这么沉淀在了记忆深处。那一方盒子也随着岁月尘封，甚至瓦解，消散。那之后的数年间，坂本和桂总是会以同学会邀约。对于高杉而言，无非是以各种理由糖筛，或者每次应邀前往只能轻瞥一眼那众多座位中留出的唯一一处空白。心中徒留下遗憾之类的情绪。也许……不会来吧。在多次的失望之后，内心也渐渐开始麻木起来。觉得就这样不再见面，其实挺好。

　　岁月在每个人身上留下深刻的痕迹。对高杉也不例外，至少对于一个常年沉迷尼古丁的人来说，已经能够感受到时间对身体的侵蚀——对肺部的严重危害。对于一个快要奔三的“老”男人，可谓不得再随心所欲。毕竟是年少时的所带来的后果。有因有果，痛在自己身上，也只能自己承担。这时的高杉才深刻的思考这些问题。

　　能放纵自己的时间不多了啊。这两年间，总是被各种人以“关心"为由，催促着进入医院体检。频繁来回医院的时间，似乎比高杉坐着闲下心，边喝着咖啡，边思考过往的时间还要多，往往苦涩一过，一切又只停留在记忆深处。多次的检查结果无非是同一个。再一次手拿检查结果报告单，高杉轻叹一口气，上面的各项指标都只显示一个结果——肺癌。

　　也许是抱着这样一副态度，至少不想让心中剩下遗憾。今年的同学会，依旧——来了。

　　依旧是那个时间点，依旧是那个联系人。在坂本的软磨硬泡，实则是被大嗓门吵到烦躁的情况下——啊哈哈哈，小晋，你说这么多年都没见一面至少让我们看看你现在什么样子吧?金时那家伙应该也会来吧！别说，这么多年再见应该会很有意思吧！

　　高杉决定参加这次同学会。从医院走出的时候，高杉挂断了这次通话。一缕残阳，在高杉脸上印下金黄的光泽。微眯起仅剩的一只眼，才后知后觉收起手机，抬起手遮挡着刺眼的金色。另一只手将体检报告揉搓成一团，塞进上衣口袋。然后双手一兜，前往距离中心医院偏近的那个居酒屋。

　　到的时候，只是扫视一眼，那些面孔，熟悉的，陌生的，交织在一起，汇成一张大网停留在眼前。桂这个操劳命的老妈子随即就开始接客说——高杉，我说你，来的话就早点啊?还好这里还剩了两个位置，快点过来坐。几乎没有过多的言语和思考，高杉慢慢地走了过去，尽量不引起其他人的注意，低调到了极点。然后才在那仅剩的两个位置中择其一而坐。没有从刚刚那一眼中看到印象中的银白色卷毛。高杉只是看了一眼旁边空落落的座位，将失落尽收回眼底。今年……也不会来吧。  
　　  
　　因为常年病弱，高杉的皮肤其实是带了一点病态的白色的，但所有的一切又并不妨碍他依旧不珍惜自己的身体。在数次得到体检报告之后，他还是没有吸取教训，就着头顶明晃晃的罩灯从口袋中取出一盒七星，从中抽取任意一根，眼中的暖黄混着明亮的火焰。然后就是一番吞吐云雾，蓝莓味在口中弥散开来，消散在闷热的空气中。

　　自从进入屋中，高杉除了吸烟，就是埋下头刷着手机中的各类消息。即使知道气氛是火热的，也不会参与其中。毕竟只有他这种同龄人眼中疑似“不食人间烟火”的大少爷，永远都是参加聚会，进入时一言不发，离开时一句“我走了”。没有一句客套话，也从不拖泥带水。真有的话也只会和桂或坂本聊几句近况，之后便是了无音讯，直到第二年同学聚会，再次重复一系列举动或者以“我有事”婉拒。

　 热火朝天的氛围始终不变，就算有细微变化，高杉也完全遨游在自己的世界中，封锁自己的一方天地，独自留守。直到身旁的空位被人占领，桂寒暄了几句，众人异口同声“我开动了。”高杉才收起手机，在烟灰缸中按灭手中的烟支，开始动筷。孤独的世界颓然瓦解。往旁边微微侧首。进入视线中的是几缕熟悉的慵懒卷毛，微微抿唇，然后淡然收回视线。

　　熟悉的声音，熟悉的声调在耳畔响起，高杉才终于从恍惚中回过神来。啊……他来了。无数次在脑海中模拟再见时的场景，却不知会是如此“形同陌路”。压下心中那股酸涩。却又控制不住大脑开始胡思乱想。然后……在桂递过几瓶啤酒，将胸腔中溢出的酸涩同辛辣一起从喉间咽下，便趁着微醺取出口袋中那盒七星，转过头一副似笑非笑的表情，轻点旁边人的右臂。用两人足以听清的声音。  
　　  
　　“抽吗?”  
　　  
　　身边的人微怔一瞬，感觉到一股视线瞬间从自己面部扫过然后收回。高杉只是微垂目，装作没有感受到一般，缩了缩脖子。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　常年吸烟的嗓子，带了一丝低沉与喑哑。但只是这两个字，和空气中那快要消散的蓝莓味儿，胸口那沉静已久的冰冷随着胸口口袋中那枚衣扭一起，重新跳动起来，热血在瞬间回涌。尽管右臂只是被烟盒的棱角擦过，也能感受到灼热的划痕。也许是心脏开始温暖的缘故吧。  
　　  
　　“那个……高杉君，其实我已经戒烟了。”前不久还在和一群狐朋狗友“花天酒地"，却在这时意外收敛的人。抬手带着愧疚与纠结的挠起后脑勺的凌乱毛发。嘴中的咀嚼并没有停止。尽管话语中只有短暂的停滞，但说这句话的银时自己都感到了一丝心虚。难免不会被高杉察觉出来。  
　　  
　　"啊……这样。"高杉确实是没察觉出来般喟叹一声，然后转回头端起面前的酒杯一饮而尽，意味在明显不过，只是想要把自己灌醉。用酒精麻痹自己的感官，以及麻痹……再见时的那点来自心间的震撼。大脑放空的一瞬高杉想起了，很遥远的东西。还想起了不知道被摒弃，随意扔到家中何处的那张处于夹子中的照片。有点怀恋起那时。如果还是那时……多好?  
　　  
　　"你的身体……"许久没有联系，而且在所有人都闹得不亦乐乎的时候，不想因为自己一人把氛围搞僵的坂田银时自顾自找起了无聊的话题，但话到嘴前却又犹豫着要不要问出口，所以只说出了一半。然后将碗中剩下的那一点炸鸡送入嘴中咀嚼，咽下动作行云流水，不带一丝拖拉，吃完还意犹未尽般舔舔油腻的嘴角，等待着高杉的回答。  
　　  
　　坂田银时清楚的知道高中时高杉就已经有了"尼古丁依赖症"，随身一包烟，除了上课，吃饭和解决某些生理需求时几乎是烟不离手的类型。再想想刚刚那个蓝莓味儿的七星，坂田银时断然高杉这个人永远不会改变的习惯，就像他们二人同样偏执的个性。也就是，不管别人怎么劝认定了烟不离手，就绝不离手。  
　　  
　　"呵，果然是要奔三的人了，所以开始怀恋过去，并且在意起这些无聊的问题了吗?"尽管坂田银时的声音细微，且只说了一半，但坂田银时开口的瞬间高杉游走的神思便回归了，淡淡的语气，普通朋友之间打招呼的话语就这样尽数进入高杉耳中。高杉语气轻佻状若无所谓一般，不准备给出明确回答，还不答反问。只是一只手伸进衣兜里，拽紧了那张体检报告单，本就被粗鲁对待皱成一团的纸张，就这样再次遭到了毒手。  
　　  
　　得到高杉的回答，银时闭口不言，重新动筷为自己碗中添上几份符合心意的食物。但紧皱的眉头却掩盖不了他此刻的心情，一如那颗中山装上掉落下来的纽扣。明明心脏已经活过来了，为什么我们之间的那道缝无法填补呢……

 

第三棒 芽芽  
同学会这种东西，通常在大家都步入社会成为社畜之后就会变成攀比大会——谁谁谁又傍了大款飞黄腾达，谁谁谁又投资失败人间蒸发——他人或惹人艳羡或让人叹息的际遇最后都化成酒后的一句谈资，合着又辣又甜的烧酒烧进胃里变成一个响亮的酒嗝，这杯酒尽了也就变成模模糊糊无关痛痒的片段，残留在记忆的角落以备下一次传播。

至于坂田银时和高杉晋助，大概是他们真的太薄情了吧，同学们知道他们的消息总是不多，七零八散的凑不出完整的轮廓，好不容易见到本人，也都三两句哈哈应付过去，无关痛痒无趣至极，渐渐大家也都不再打听他们的事，相比之下坂本和桂的人生就有趣多了。  
“嘶——”听说银时戒了烟，高杉抬了抬细长的眉毛，自顾自把烟点上抽了一口，淡蓝的烟气在两人间糊开，高杉一吹，全都融进对面喧闹的人群里去。

银时又拿了个和果子，思忖着怎么续上高杉的话头——他们真的太久不见了，一句分手一拍两散干干净净，好不容易鼓起勇气再次直面对方，氛围果然十分尴尬。高杉似乎有些焦躁，也可能是室内太热，他拿手指拉了拉领带，敞开领口，银时悄悄侧目，瞥见那线条优美的脖颈，没来由得也觉得有些燥——不对，今天你可不是为这个来的呀！振作一点！坂田银时！刚刚问了句身体被简简单单堵了回来，这个开场真是太逊了！银时清了清嗓子，没把握好力度，换来高杉带着讥讽的一瞥，这眼神银时要多熟悉有多熟悉，内心无名火起，便也不再瞻前顾后地击出一记直球——

“你最近老是跑医院吧？”

高杉那细长的眉毛果然不出所料地倏然合拢，那双好看的眼睛眯了起来，像是打量猎物的猫科动物，带着股子凌冽的审视：“谁告诉你的？假发还是辰马？”

很好，主动权回来了——银时故作深沉地笑了笑，表情显得神秘兮兮：“我不仅知道你去了医院，我还知道你查了什么，我也知道你现在另一只手攥着什么。”

高杉突然意识到自己的左手无意识捏着那团皱巴巴的诊断书，他把手拿了出来，手心沁汗。

“让我想想哦——”银时筷子一放，故作深沉地托住下巴，“上面是不是写你得了什么绝症，还是情况特别严重的那种——比如，肺癌？”

高杉坐不住了，他做出防备的姿态，死死盯着那双含笑的红眼睛。

“你是不是觉得我很幸灾乐祸——不过阿银可不是那种人哦~”银时在自己和高杉的杯子里都倒了些酒，“你陪我喝一杯，我就告诉你是怎么回事。”

高杉被气笑了，他把烟灰一弹，狠狠将半支烟烟按灭在烟灰缸里，伸手端起酒杯，似笑非笑地敬了银时一下，一口喝了个干净。随着酒杯杯底和桌子发出清脆的碰响，银时在怀里掏了一阵，满脸欲说还休的表情，印在高杉眼睛里这表情只能总结成一个字，那就是贱。

高杉注视着银时拉开外套，露出怀里暗兜亮晶晶的一角——是警徽。

银时冲他笑出一口白牙：“虽然阿银不想嘲笑你啊，不过你看病的医院可是榜上有名的黑心诊所——哎，你明明是个有钱人家的少爷，干嘛去那种不入流的地方看病？你是不是觉得自己要死了？阿银可以作为人民警察负责地告诉你——全都是假的哦，连你看的X光片都是假的，是P过的哟。你是不是还买了很多奇奇怪怪的保健药，哈哈哈高杉君，你真是太好骗了啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

啊真是太爽了！这种嘲笑的感觉！银时笑得在榻榻米上打滚，随即很想看高杉晋助的表情，于是一个鱼打挺坐了起来，却发现高杉挑着眉，又点了只烟，风轻云淡看着他。啊，这是什么反应，太过Shock而哑口无言了吗？银时眨了眨眼睛。

“你说完了？”高杉叼着烟，把攥成一团的诊断报告扔银时怀里，诊断书上认认真真写着肺癌，写的一板一眼，还挺像回事儿。“看把你能的。”高杉嗤笑，满脸嘲讽地看着摸不着头脑的银时，“对啊，那么多正规医院我干嘛就选这家，我又不缺钱，你觉得我是被传销组织洗脑了还是闲得发慌？”

银时又眨了眨眼睛。高杉冷哼一声，把手伸进怀里一掏，掏出个方方正正的小本子，抛出一个优雅的抛物线落进银时怀里。

“我靠。”银时石化了，“你丫也是警察？我怎么没听说过？”

高杉把烟摘下来，抬着眼皮对银时说：“你等级太低。”

银时感觉脸颊突然烫了起来，灼热感从耳朵烧到脖子：“你这是钓鱼执法！”

高杉又笑了：“我没有啊，我真的在咳嗽，咳得可厉害了。”

“……你真的肺癌？”

银时一下紧张起来，眼巴巴靠过来，表情有些担心。

“我慢性咽炎。”

高杉似笑非笑，观察着银时精彩的表情。

“其实我今天是有事找你。”高杉觉得银时怪可怜的，及时转移了话题，避免这个大银毛恼羞成怒把什么了不得的陈年旧事在这污秽不堪的同学会上暴露出来——他丢不起这人。“最近我在查一个叫Homance的组织，这家医院只是它名下最不起眼的资产之一，我上司听说你也在跟进这件事，寻思着让我们两个辖区的警察一起合作——这可是大案子。”银时生无可恋地反问：“换句话说——”

“换句话说，我们是搭档，糖尿病患者。”

“你再说一遍！死矮子！阿银警告你喔，你再这么嚣张我就告诉所有人你在床上唔唔唔……！！”

 

第四棒 祺祺  
同学聚会结束了，坂田银时和高杉晋助站在街道旁，夜晚的冷风徐徐吹过，试图让两个人冷静下来。

高杉晋助慢慢的点燃一支烟，心想着自己刚刚的手要是慢了几秒真的不知道这家伙会在那种场合爆出什么消息。啧真是想想就不爽。

坂田银时同样很不爽。别说自己在警局这么多年来连高杉晋助的半个字都没听过，这小家伙怎么不知不觉官当的比自己还高了，坂田银时啊坂田银时，你不行啊，你这消息也太不灵通了吧。“正事要紧，所以我们要怎么做，搭档？”坂田银时生无可恋的靠在街道外边的金属护栏上，双目无神的望着来来往往的车流。

“近期这家医院会有一笔交易，我此次去也算是一次踩点。”高杉顿了顿，“这几天他们预计就会有行动，所以我们最近必须24小时都在附近蹲点。”

坂田银时似乎意识到了什么，他的神情没那么生无可恋了。

一个小时之后，那所医院路对面的旅馆的某一个房间亮起了灯。坂田银时站在房间里处于一种懵逼状态，高杉晋助倒是很轻松自然的开始收拾行李。“怎么，你这么紧张？”

坂田银时环顾四周，这个地方选的确实是绝妙，透过房间的窗户就能看到医院门口，而且医院在阳面，房间在阴面，观察起来相对安全，他做了几次深呼吸，我们已经没有任何关系了，不要再有什么多余的想法。

然而这样冷静的状态只持续了五分钟，很快这两个人都发现了一个也许算得上“严重”的问题。

这个房间，只有一个双人床。

... ...  
... ...

沉默，持久的沉默。

最后还是银时先开口“怎么，你这么紧张？怎么都不说话了？”

“。。。谁紧张了。”高杉瞪他一眼，“从今天晚上起我们就暂住在这里。我睡床上，你睡在沙发上。”

“？？？我为什么要睡在沙发上？”

“......我们不是分手了？不睡一张床。”说实在的，高杉自己也想不出什么好理由。

“分手了又怎么样，分手了不是正好吗？难道什么关系都没有的两个男人睡在一起还会发生什么吗？”银时也不知道自己怎么突然就这么不要脸了，走上去一只胳膊搭在高杉肩上。

“。。。那我去睡外面。”高杉转头就走。

“那可不行。”银时一手拉住高杉，“万一你睡不好或者乱蹬被子第二天感冒了怎么办？阿银我可不想在执行任务的时候还要拖个病号。”

最后两人还是都睡在了床上。

“...银时，”高杉几次开口，“你什么时候戒的烟。”

“分手之后。”他如实照说。

之后两人再没说什么，谁也没有找什么话题，就这样睡去，半夜高杉感到有些闷热，睁眼发现自己正被一个温暖的臂膀环绕着，他被银时锁死在怀里了。他暗吃一惊，却没有动弹，两人距离很近，高杉可以听得见身旁之人的呼吸，感受到他胸膛的起伏。

好温暖。好温暖。

又刺激又安宁，几近要让人陷入这温柔的旋律。

高杉没有听到什么梦话。他隐约感觉到身旁的人醒了。银时醒了。抱住高杉也绝非巧合。他还是没能抑制住自己的感情，从见到他那刻开始，本以为久别重逢会像是揭开结痂的伤口，可是他发现自己心里面涌现的不只是心酸和空落，还有一种与众不同的单纯的快乐。人这万恶的本性啊，吃痛也不思悔改。

“好久不见了。高杉。”

这句话在坂田银时的脑海里排练了N多遍，现在他就抱着要说这句话的人，还是没能说出口。

两个人都保持着原来的姿势，谁都没有动地方，假装自己已经熟睡，做着一个久违的美梦。

高杉的眼神里写满了复杂的情绪。当年两人最后分开的时候也是这样，只是在当时他用尽办法挣脱了银时。可他只是拍了拍衣服，没有生气，只是看着自己走远，什么都没有说，高杉不知道银时当时是什么表情。十年过去，当时的事件经过和场景已经变得很模糊，高杉只是模糊的记得并不是什么很了不得的事情。如果当初银时挽留自己，或者当初自己脸皮没那么薄，可能现在完全是另外一个景象吧。算了，自己这十年也一点长进也没有，宁愿偷偷的学习和他一样的专业，做一样的工作，也不愿直截了当的赴一场简单的聚会。

真怂。高杉在心里骂自己，他记得原来一直都是银时纵容他，即使那只是自己的嘴硬和无理取闹。现在的自己在黑暗中，也什么都不敢说也不敢做。高杉不知道这是不是在顺应着一切，但是这个现状让他很不爽。

这次应该换我来了。

终于他一个转身，抓住了银时的双肩，“呐，銀時，你醒着的吧。”

 

 

第五棒 雀声  
近乎是靠上的同時，那人溫熱的胸膛也貼了上來，高杉知道銀時倒抽了口氣，但他還是無畏的睜開雙眼，就怕自己在高杉面前氣息不穩地顫抖。

是出於興奮還是緊張，銀時自個兒也不清楚，只是高杉不喜歡，總要說自己噴著一股叫他難受的甜腥味。略微的閉氣，銀時睜著眼看著。

旅館的空調低頻的鼓動著銀時的耳膜，想盡可能得忽視對方近在咫尺的呼吸，但正如他所言的老毛病，促使高杉的呼吸不在同少年時期平緩得不湊近就聽不見，更別提當時兩人的親密，銀時還真巴不得給高杉側睡的手臂繞在裡頭，享受著他安穩的氣息。

鑽入窗簾的白熾路燈強度雖然不夠，恰好夠銀時看清眼前人的樣貌。依然是如此的美好，不用彼此言喻，雙方溫馴得猶如小獸一般睜大的瞳孔再一次記下彼此。

高杉不敢說他曾經愛過銀時，因為他從來都不是過去的事。只要想起，那感覺好似氾濫的潮水淹沒自己，每一次呼吸都摻伴著他的氣味，叫高杉無法遺忘。觸碰到他溫熱的同時，高杉像是溺水一般，拚命地抓著眼前的銀白色鬈髮，再從他口中獲取不多的氧氣，即使難受這一次高杉說什麼也不肯放手。

太多零碎的小事了，在那時給翻弄出來甚至在憤怒下給摔碎，以至於今日想探訪究竟幾乎是不大可能的。要又不小心同對方計較起來，他倆可還真沒法想像是什麼場面。只怪當時太過年輕，不懂得包容，才落得這般境地。

-

男人延展開來的身軀並不若年少時的柔韌，卻有了成熟的韻味，貼手鑽入高杉整齊的襯衣裡，滑過喘息帶動的胸膛，依戀地撫弄胸前小巧，讓他逕自脹大在指間，夾著他拉扯著。

「唔嗯...」  
高杉敏感地顫抖著身軀，即使乳首在這麼輕鬆觸碰的位置，高杉也未曾玩弄過它，怎麼想也怪不好意思，又不是女人給這麼玩弄的意義完全不明白，但要給對方這麼揉弄，高杉不怎麼抗拒，甚至伸手回應銀時。

探入對方的T恤，環著男人的腰桿撫上，攀到胸口，準確地捏住男人的。同樣給玩弄，高杉本來就又那麼點害臊，不料銀時更甚自己的直接紅了耳廓。食指挑動男人健壯胸膛上的乳尖，像是躲避一樣的，銀時靠上高杉，褒獎似地啄吻著後者的頸側。

明明兩人都已經老大不小，卻因為生份顯得異常生澀。每一個動作都小心翼翼地做著。生怕一個不小心驚擾自己發覺這其中的異樣。

過分的縱容，是高杉的錯，明明不願意，但卻又放縱它遠去，只是不想對方因為自己而過意不去。但銀時也不是笨蛋，相處久了，高杉不喜歡的事物也都摸透了，怎麼會不明白，只是衝動的渴望他說些什麼。

「你想要什麼？」  
是惡意還是想起過去，銀時隱隱地記得，那時自己就說了，對方不說不回應他怎麼會知道，就是賭氣。高杉的不坦率，作為戀人，銀時也渴望能夠被對方認可，就是那莫名的小事，引起的不確定感滾成巨大的雪球，在那因為高三壓力下的疏離感。

「你想聽見什麼？」  
高杉確實說不出口，卻也沒什麼比起行動更加明白的。看著對方笑而不語，銀時再一次包容他，猶如高杉縱容自己一樣。

捧起銀時的臉，高杉仰起頭吻住他。分開後，在高杉的幫助下銀時完全退去外衣，按照往例，銀時是會撐開高杉的襯衫的，但是這粗暴的行為可能會害自己得賠高杉一套，還要附帶給訓斥，所以再不理智銀時還是選擇乖乖地一顆顆拆開眼前的男人。

雪一般瑩白的肌色，藉著窗外算不上明亮的白熾光全都印入銀時眼中。他不是第一見，卻像個孩子一樣興奮得撲了上去，記憶裡頭的他倆也是如此，躲在課後活動後的更衣室裡，貼著對方比平常時更加濃厚的汗液氣味，少年的他迫不急待得咬了口高杉的頸子，作為回應自已也狠狠地回擊了他。

「「嘶––」」  
明明都痛得，但卻清晰地告訴對方我還記得。

鬆口後，彼此身上都留下對方淺淺的牙列印子，混雜了些許唾液。攤開彼此的手，緊緊的十指交扣在一塊。身下浸染著液體的下身緊貼在一起磨蹭著。

銀時環抱高杉坐起，張開雙腿對著對方。銀時拉下兩人的底褲，靠上同樣炙熱的肉莖，收緊自己的拳頭，夾住彼此，緩慢地向上收緊頂端，直到它們陷入自己的拳頭之中，擠出細微的水漬聲。

「嗯...高杉」  
微弓起腰桿，銀時更往高杉那靠去，幾乎把人擠到床頭上，緊密的貼合，高杉即使低頭也見不到什麼，只有男人緊繃的腹肌，忍耐著想抽動的慾望。同樣身為男人，高杉不是不能了解對方的狀況，然而高杉還是不得不為自己設想些，魯莽的性事下最終倒楣的只會是自己。

所以作為回應，高杉搭上自己的雙手，撅起臀部跪在男人前方。雙手貼著兩人莖身左右，先是緩緩地搓動。銀時裹著一層黏液探入高杉身後。

搓動著的性器總有變得更加硬挺的跡象，甚至飛濺出清液，染濕兩人的下腹，努力堅持著不在快感下屈服，銀時專注著開發高杉的蜜口。

緻密的內膜吸附著銀時的指節，帶著喘息，銀時笑著，自己其實也沒多餘裕可以從容面對。

一個傾身，銀時蓋住高杉抽出自己深埋他體內的指頭，即使還沒緩過來，高杉還是適時閉氣。

抵上前端，柔軟些的入口便張開些吸著男人最敏感的地方，銀時稍一發力，自己就滑入前端。  
「哈阿...唔嗯...呃!!!」  
即使擴張過了，本就不該是容納那硬物的部位還是給逆向的推力整出脹痛的感覺，加上銀時的尺寸一直都不小，使得高杉不住痛苦得發出嘆息。

癱軟在外頭的性器，跟他主人一般，無力得吐著稀薄的清液浸溼稀疏的毛髮，不光是在乎自己的愉悅，銀時算得上是個好伴侶，撫上手，反手的順著高杉的莖身，每一次刺激到好的位置，內部就跟著緊縮，抵禦著亟欲射出的快感。

擠入硬物，蜜口的四周幾乎是同時冒出泡沫，沾染上銀時的白毛，怎麼也好過第一次時懵懂的自己，安撫著高杉但自己也不明白這樣下去會是如何，搞得兩人腿間凌亂的血漬，甚至高杉還一度站不起身。

一次次挺腰頂入自己，高杉伸手環住銀時的肩頭，靠上自己的下巴看著拿熟悉的背影，背脊有著健身過後的痕跡，雖說比起記憶的一定有所不同，但是自己有哪次是看著銀時的背給上的，也只有那一次為了帶銀時會去在試衣間的瘋狂行徑，讓自己貼著鏡面，男孩的腰桿抽動著。那變成了高杉無法面對銀時後都是想著男孩的背去的，可惜這一次不是幻想，男人按下高杉，望入那人因自己覆蓋住光線放大的瞳孔，全給銀時填入自己銀白的身影，甚至連體內也不放過，放緩地抽出後，銀時再一次猛然地充滿高杉。肉莖在內壁緊縮的包裹下跳動著，一股股灼熱的種子撒入其中，緊密貼合的兩人間，同樣給推至邊緣的性器，跟著體內的縮收頻頻的擠出濁白弄髒高杉自己，不夠明亮的室內讓這般美景不足以讓兩人欣賞完全，而且缺乏這事的銀時，也動到了少動的部位，有點累，退開高杉後還真是往旁邊一趴就呼呼大睡去了。

留下恍惚間的高杉，在半不清醒的狀況下昏沉睡去。

天色矇矇亮起，窗簾沒能掩住的那縫恰好的直射著高杉的眼皮，不安穩的滾動著。  
高杉緩慢地撐開眼皮，一旁趴睡著的男人還深埋在枕頭自己，甚至還壓上自己的手臂繞著高杉的胸口，難怪怎麼也睡不好。推開銀時的手臂，對方也沒給打擾多少，不明的夢囈後蹭了蹭枕頭轉了個頭繼續睡他的。

撐起身體，腿間乾澀的感覺難受得很，高杉當然沒多想就想去沖個涼。沒想到，才一踏地要支撐全身，腿就軟了，啪地跌在地上撞得地毯悶悶得響。

「別動！！！！」  
然而床上人動就沒差，一響銀時不知道是哪根筋對上線，直接從床上跳起大喊著。與高杉隔著臀部的慘樣對視著，要說多尷尬就有多尷尬。

只是銀時還是心最寬的那個，什麼樣子的高杉自己沒見過，雖然有大部分都是自己幻想來的，但是眼前的還算是可以接納的範圍。就高杉幾乎是希望銀時消失還是當沒這會事的瞪著，這樣的兩人最終擠入了浴室。

概略的著裝，除了部分身體的不適，大可以叫人當作沒發生什麼，只有樓下的住戶會不住抱怨而已。

也因為本身任務在身，高杉怎麼也不答應銀時的早餐約會。就叫了客房服務吃點東西，持續看著對面進出的人流。

並沒什麼異常情事，也就走著會發顫的老人跟他們領藥的看護，再不然就是跟自己還有銀時依樣深受文明病困擾的青壯年人。

「好無聊...」喚著，銀時從早餐後就在這走了快有三十圈，銀時不煩，高杉都煩死了，但怎麼也是自己選擇給他抱的，隨意攆走他，自己心裏過不去，雖然房錢它可半毛都沒出，但這些都是公帑支付，作為夥伴銀時確實有留下的權利。

「...你不能給自己找點事做嗎?」  
想著，高杉對銀時嘆了口氣，無奈地說。

「我能做什麼？我自己的手機又沒電了，公用的又是這個...OVER」把自己的不滿對著對講機說著，雖然沒開，但銀時的話高杉清楚地聽著。

「嘖!筆電給你...」給銀時擾煩了，本來不願他碰的公務電腦也只好給他，不然不知道這傢伙還能幹什麼，只是玩電腦應該會安靜些。

然而高杉錯了，他不設色情精靈是他不需要也不會去看，但是對方就不是了。打了通電話問到旅館wifi的密碼就開始，自己玩。

聽到筆電喇叭的嘆息，高杉趕忙回頭，也不知道是看著自己還是色情片，對方真的是十足的精神，高杉不得不奪回自己的電腦，不管怎麼往後他可還要用的，沾了東西實在會沒那勇氣再去碰。

「你––！」  
「我？」

無辜地看著高杉，銀時不覺得自己錯了，可是問高杉要第二次覺得不會給答應的，因為要工作了。無奈自己已經屈就了，還給這樣罵。

「算了！愛打隨你」  
「你這是生氣嗎？可是你又不給我打...不然這樣好了，我工作，但是如果結束你給我甜頭」

 

第六棒 遥遥  
“？”  
“高杉。”  
银时突然靠过来，认真地看着他。  
“等这事结束了，我们去约会吧。”   
“哈？”   
“我认真的。”  
“别立这种像‘回老家结婚’一样的flag。那种事等任务完成了之后再说。”

银时沉默了一会，虽然他无缘无故的突然不闹了让人有点不放心，总是是安静了许多，高杉在心里叹了一口气，拿出电脑准备处理一些琐碎的工作。

“啊，高杉！！”  
“又干什么？”

高杉被银时的突然一声大叫吓了一跳，刚准备发脾气，银时却说出了意料之外的话：

“你看那两个人！那不是那个Saiten和Lump……”  
“是Lampez。”

高杉订正道。他顺着银时指的方向看向窗外，确实是那两个人。  
那是他们正在追查的目标，Homance幕后黑手的其中两个。根据目前的调查资料，Homance背后的大人物一共有三个，意大利人Lampez，法国人Aube和德国人Saiten。  
“不过他们为什么会出现在这里啊，幕后黑手竟然光明正大的走在大街上……”银时小声嘀咕着。  
确实有点惊讶，银时竟然会认真关心工作的事。  
“难道我们在查他们的事暴露了……？”银时猛地意识到。他们之前曾经接触过Homance的一个底层员工Akduk，试探了半天也没有套出什么有用的情报，当时只当是高层保密工作做得好，现在看来原来他就是高层之一。  
“可恶，被骗了。”高杉也很快反应过来，“那个什么Akduk，我就觉得他口音那么奇怪，被他装傻的演技和岔开话题骗到了呢。原来是乔装打扮的Aube。”  
高杉迅速站起来，跑到门口穿好衣服：“他们要跑了，准备追。走了，银时。”  
“等等！”银时突然拉住他，“你现在身份已经暴露了，我去。”  
高杉动作停了下来，上下打量着银时：“……你？行 吗？”  
话一出口，高杉觉得自己很难得的问出了很蠢的问题。  
“他们都会变装了我们也变装不就行了。”然后，银时像事先准备好了一样从行李箱里拿出一个明显不应该在这里的东西。  
红色的紧身衣和兔耳发卡……  
高杉背后一凉，只觉得自己好像被算计了。

“等等，这是什么？你在耍我吗？”  
“我哪敢，就是变装用的道具而已~”  
“喂，为什么会带着这种东西，你该不会从一开始就是这个打算吧……？”  
“怎么可能。昨天正好在总子小姐的店里玩的时候提到同学会，他说这玩意有可能用的上就送给我了。”  
“坂田银时我警告你，再胡闹我现在就可以当场逮捕你。”  
“别在意细节啦，变装最重要的是让别人根本认不出来是你的强烈impact！再不快点人就要跟丢了。啊，等等……你该不会不敢……”  
“坂田银时你脑袋没问题吧？”

高杉重重地叹了一口气，还是一把抢过银时手上的衣服然后转身走进了浴室。  
十分钟后，两人在一条死胡同里停了下来。

 “漂亮的跟丢了呢……”银时一声叹息，“可恶，没想到目标的反侦查能力这么强。”  
“……强你个头啊！”高杉对准银时的脸，直接一脚把他踹进墙里。  
“痛痛痛……高杉君？你想杀了我吗？！”  
“你果然只是在拿我寻开心吧。”  
“不是，你听我解释……”  
“听你解释什么？我们穿着这身蠢到家的破衣服，不仅收获了路人的嘲讽，还把人吓跑了的全过程？”

虽然两位当事人可能没有察觉，这在路人眼中会变成一幅怎样壮观的场面。  
两个兔女郎打扮的男子，在小胡同里做一些不可描述的事儿……

“再说对方又不认识你，你有什么变装的必要啊？”  
“阿银怕你一个人，寂寞情侣装嘛……”  
“我今天再信你的鬼话，我就是傻子。”

话说到一半，高杉停了下来，他注意到银时看向自己的视线。由于他现在还保持着踩在银时脸上的姿势，银时的视线正前方正好可以看到平时看不到的角度。

“你在看哪里啊？死变态。”  
“误会啊，这是不可抗力……再说你主动对我张开大腿，这谁顶得住啊……”  
“那你今天晚上就睡在这里好了。”

高杉重整姿势，又是一脚踢向银时，阻止了他肮脏的视线和话语，然后不顾后面捂着肚子趴在地上的银时，直接离开了小胡同。

那么，接下来……  
“啊，这不是高杉吗？怎么回事，那个搞笑的打扮？你欠高利债了？”  
“唯独不想被你说，假发。”  
“不是假发，是桂！”  
穿着维多利亚式正统女仆装的桂正在咖啡厅门口发传单。  
“你在这干嘛？打工吗？”高杉向店内看去，“咦？我记得这家店的店主好像是……”  
“啊哈哈哈！高杉，你那是什么滑稽的打扮？！啊哈哈哈！”  
“你有什么资格说别人啊？”

伴随着一阵熟悉的笑声，身穿同样女仆装的辰马从店里迈着大步跑了出来。  
这到底是家什么店啊！先不论那个长发男，为什么连店主都穿着女仆装？高杉在心里感叹，这里的顾客到底是内心有多强大，才敢进这种一看就不正常的咖啡厅……

“啊哈哈哈！高杉君，我知道你在想什么。不管是打仗经商，还是进风俗店，都要带头第一个上阵才是领袖风范！啊哈哈哈！啊哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“最后一条是多余的。”  
“啊哈哈哈！别这么说嘛，高杉。来都来了，去里面坐坐如何？”  
“我没时间陪你们胡闹。”  
“咦，你不是来问那件事的调查进度的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是那个Homan……呜呜呜！”  
“辰马！”桂赶忙上前捂住辰马的嘴，“不要在大街上随便说这么重要的事啊！”  
“呜……噗！”桂放开手，辰马总算松了口气，“我忘了，抱歉抱歉。啊哈哈哈！”

高杉一脸疑惑的看着他们：  
“你们是怎么知道的？”  
“等等，他没告诉你吗？我听说你们两个又在一起了，我还以为你早就知道这件事，才来找辰马的……”  
“谁？”  
“还能有谁？当然是金时呀。是他拜托我来调查这事的，是吧？假发。”  
“不是假发，是桂！！还有，不是金时是银时，笨蛋店长。”  
“啊哈哈哈！细节就不要在意了嘛，假发。老是这么斤斤计较，会长不高的。哈哈哈哈——”  
“不是假发是桂！啊，对不起，高杉，不是说你……咦，高杉呢？”

高杉现在没有那个闲情逸致听他们八卦，他早早的回到了旅馆，坐在床上打开笔记本电脑整理今天的收获和失误。

“银时吗……”高杉用低到只有他一个人能听见的音量喃喃自语，“是吗，银时还拜托了那种事……难道这家伙意外的是个工作狂……？不，怎么可能。”

想到这么多年没见，那个白卷毛现在是个怎样的人自己确实不了解，高杉就没来由的感到心里不是滋味……

高杉觉得自己一定是被笨蛋传染了，明明这么多年就这么过来了也没感到有什么不合适的地方，自同学会重逢后才短短的两天不到就对他的有所隐瞒，对他此刻不在自己身边感到心神不宁……

“可恶，一定是因为昨晚那个混蛋说些奇怪的话的原因……”高杉被自己的心乱的不行，刚想要放弃思考那家伙的事先把工作处理完的时候，门突然开了。

“银时……”高杉一愣，“你怎么进来的？”虽然高杉刚刚早回来已经换过衣服了，被晾在后面的银时还穿着兔女郎装，他靠在门上，一副得意的样子。  
“我叫前台的小姐姐帮我开的。怎么，不想让我回来？”  
“……这破旅馆安保系统也太差了吧，怎么能随随便便把变态放进别人的房间。”  
“难道不是因为别人都看出来我们的关系了吗？”

高杉无法反驳，也不打算否认。

“我可不想被当成变态的同居人，你先把衣服换了。”  
银时不怀好意的笑着，什么也没说，乖乖的跑去换了衣服，然后回来坐到高杉旁边。  
“高杉，我们约会吧。”  
“你早上说过一次了。”  
“那就是同意了……？”  
“随便你吧。”  
虽然两人从同学会重逢到现在，也没有什么重新开始交往的正式宣言，不过前一天晚上该干的事儿也都干了，现在再在意这个也没什么意义。就算是双方都默认了。这种情况下再提出约会，也没有什么不妥。倒不如说事情莫名其妙的就发展成了两人所希望的情况。回想起来，同学会到现在，短短的几天，发生了太多的变化，让高杉几乎来不及反应，至今没有什么真实感。

不管怎么说，跟银时重修旧好总是好事，或许某种意义上自己还得感谢那个黑心诊所。想到这里，高杉不禁一阵苦笑，他看向银时，忍不住叫出了声：“喂，银时……”  
“高杉！那个……”  
银时正好也转头看向他，不巧，两个人同时叫出了对方的名字。

一阵尴尬的沉默后，银时绅士的让了步：  
“呃，对不起，你先说。”  
“不，没事。你先说吧。”  
“那我先说了。”银时还算是个比较知道顺着台阶下的人，他正了正神色，说道：“刚刚辰马发来了消息，找到那些人的老巢了。”  
“是吗？那太好了。”  
“所以，我们接下来怎么办？是直接去把他们一锅端，还是先汇报给总部，等命令再行动？”  
“让我考虑一下。”  
“那不着急，你慢慢考虑，反正找到了他们的大本营，一时半会儿人也跑不了。等明天想好了再做决定吧……”银时说到这里，停顿了一下。  
“话说高杉，你刚才想说什么？”

 

*注：Akduk是アカツキ(暁)罗马音的另一种写法Akaduki的变形。(我不会起名，我起名品味真实土味orz……(PS：突然觉得アカダック还挺好听(醒醒)  
(以上关于Homance及相关人员的资料由芽芽老师，雀声老师和甜甜老师三位天才倾情提供，在此特别感谢！！卑微. jpg)

 

第七棒 钰钰  
比起公事，方才高杉那副复杂的神色更得银时上心，可任他左等右等，高杉还是侧着头盯着窗外做思忖状纹丝不动，银时又向来耐性不佳，这会儿就差抓耳挠腮了，但他是断然不会特地让高杉看他窘态的，只好装模作样地挪着屁股和高杉又挨得近了些，满心的焦躁敦促他再次去搭话。

“欸，阿银不是说了嘛，慢ー慢ー考ー虑ー，高杉君你是耳屎堵住了听不见啊还是死一根筋儿啊还是蠢的啊——”银时故意摆出贱兮兮的嘴脸讥讽道，但其实醉翁之意不在酒，“你刚刚到底想说啥？”

高杉总算有了动静——睨了银时一眼，那眼神的温度拿温度计量量估计到不了零上，他扯动嘴角，皮笑肉不笑：“你还挺热心工作。”

“什么话！阿银我是该出手时就出手，松阳都在毕业时点评过我认真起来也是当仁不让的嘛！”银时的视线放高杉身上提溜了一圈又移开，真正的后话还被他含在嘴里吞了，高杉为什么说这话他心里清楚，“再说，那个厉害的谁谁不是说过朋友就是拿来利用的这样的名言吗？让辰马那个便宜信息公司董事长的名头为我所用不也是件让人感动的事吗？这可比他成天跑去他开的那些乱七八糟的分店搞cosplay视察有意义多了，他家副官会感谢我的。”

“既然是老师这么说过的，那倒也是，只是个白痴也不会在这儿待着。”高杉转头注视着电子屏幕，点下文档保存键，合上笔电。

“喂喂，你小子的重点是松阳吗？”银时最见不得高杉这副模样，不满地要理论，不料高杉那头猝不及防地站起身，银时差点没直接撞上去，“你干嘛？”

高杉又看向窗外，医院的方向，翡翠色的眸子凛冽得像结冰的池水，在医院二楼窗边戴着墨镜打电话的青年被映射得一清二楚:“最后一只耗子也得让他出来了。”

“Homance三巨头都在那家医院里聚过首，现在只有aube留守，那么这笔交易不是已经成功恐怕也进行得差不多了，现在没时间让你我考虑到明天，突破大本营时不待人。”高杉坐在副驾驶上，简单梳理着事件进展。

正驾驶位当然是为银时所有了:“你那边的变态到位了吗？”

“武市他们本来就在医院附近待命，用不着你操心，有什么动静都会汇报给我。倒是你那边的人布置得怎么样了？”

“那更不用你提醒，我早就让新八神乐提前到咱们目的地埋伏了。倒是你说变态他们在附近……有多近？”

“我们蹲点旅店的楼下。”

银时默默在心中写下一个“草”字，就在楼下，怪不得那天和高杉折腾完后楼下抱怨颇多，原来不是动静太大隔音太差，是那边别有心思地故意窥听。不晓得面皮子算不得厚的少爷明白了这两件事其中的关联会作何感想。

于是银时朝旁边偷眼瞧去——这位少爷正直视前方若有所思，眉宇之间倒没什么异样。看来是没有发现，银时又默默收回了视线。

“你看什么？”

被抓了个正着。银时目不斜视，心里琢磨这关联不说为好，以免发生血案:“没别的事，只是感慨一下小少爷的身材还是这样袖珍……诶诶别碰我别碰我！你小心着点我踩着油门呢！你看前面那栋楼！到了到了！！”

血案还是差点发生了，银时皱巴着脸，揉着发疼的腰窝通知高杉下车。眼前是栋平平无奇的公寓，旁边的美味棒工厂为它的地理位置增添点奇妙色彩，让人记忆深刻，更让银时和高杉记忆深刻的是门前挂着美味棒做镇宅用的三楼那户，看包装今天是明太子味儿。

“银时，你是笨蛋吗？”高杉看着这栋公寓面无表情地说。

“不分青红皂白叫人笨蛋的人才是笨蛋。”银时瞪着死鱼眼回道，他从口袋掏出小纸条又看了一遍，“辰马给的地址是这儿啊……”

高杉望向银时，那眼神仿佛在旁观一个大叫一加一等于二百五的智障:“他让你去假发家还钱啊。”

“你别瞎说啊我现在无债一身轻，假发他还我钱还差不多。”涉及钱财银时下意识捂住钱包赶紧澄清。正在俩人打嘴仗的档口，三楼那户门开了，探出个长发脑袋热情地朝他们打招呼。

门上明太子味儿的美味棒被银时粗暴地夺下来，桂只好又挂上了玉米浓汤味儿的。门被咔叽一声锁上，银时吧唧着美味棒，一个手刀劈准桂的脑门儿:“你们搞什么呢，小心我以妨碍公务罪逮捕你哦！”

“银时你急什么。”桂抱着胸，丝毫不觉痛意的样子，他带着两人走到窗边，“你们看。”

窗外正对一栋大厦正门，来往人员一览无遗，仰头看去，楼顶招牌“Romance”迎风而立。

“‘Romance’也就是‘Homance’，白道上是注册了营业执照的正规外贸公司，黑道上则是被我们通缉的一等恶徒。”桂向他们解释，“要拿下他们的根据地，我家是最佳监视点。”

“这么说他们是在你内阁大臣桂小太郎的眼皮子底下犯事了？”高杉黑着脸朝桂勾嘴角，手关节噼里啪啦响得渗人。

“而且还有空和辰马玩儿cosplay体恤民情？”银时也来补充桂渎职的证据，手不怀好意地压住他的肩头。

桂蹙起眉，一脸的义正言辞:“你们以为我是什么人了！这个动不动就冒声枪响的‘Romance’，扰人清静就算了反正我经常不在，可用枪打坏了它隔壁美味棒工厂的机器就不行了！这个‘Romance’必须给办了！”

“该被办的是你啊！垃圾大臣！”而后回荡的是银时和高杉拳击假发的声响。

教训白痴不能耽误了正事，三人赶紧一人一架望远镜开始观察敌情。今天是促成大单交易的时候，因而跟丢的那两条漏网鱼没让人好等便显露了身形，只是……露脸的还不止这厢。

银时移开望远镜眨眨眼，又仔细瞧了瞧那个走在saiten后面笑得一脸人畜无害的少年:“这不是总一郎君吗？他们真选组也和‘Homance’有关联？”

真选组活动范围虽不在高杉负责辖区内，但因为是银时那片儿的，大致还是了解过，他撇一眼银时:“听起来你和你那儿地头蛇还挺亲密。”

“和总一郎君只是抖s友而已啦。”

“抖s友，呵。”嘲笑之情不言而喻。

银时抬起头，他受了高杉嘲讽哪里会咽下这口气，他捂住嘴，满脸都是做作的同情:“是哦，在高杉君面前无论谈什么友都还是太伤人了，毕竟高杉君的朋友是比多毛先生的毛还要少三倍呢！”

这俩人吵架实在是太平常不过，桂依旧专注地盯着望远镜干脆不予过问。

高杉气得揪住银时衣服就要打上几拳，但因为揪的力道大，攥紧的拳头被衣服口袋里装着的硬物硌得生疼，他问话的口气那都是十分不善了:“你口袋里什么玩意儿！硌手！”

银时有些愣神，这才想起他是穿了件装着他心脏的衣服，没察觉则罢，一旦注意到这东西的存在它便又开始发光发热，甚至好似真的心脏一般要跳动起来。高杉看他这副神情气恼先被好奇抵消一半，他松了手劲儿，不禁挪动手指描摹着口袋里凸起的形状，小小的类似球形的物什上每一道纹路都像是条拉链，每推进一点就各自明白一分。

现在这粒圆溜溜的物什热得像烙铁，同时又像红线，它的确在两人之间跳动了。

 

第八棒 甜甜  
　　银时姑且端着架望远镜看，对面多少层没数清，掌心的汗倒先把镜身的纹路探了几遍。此时正是距离行动倒计时2小时的黄昏，暖黄的光线斜斜地洒下，闷得他直冒汗。这实在不利于侦查，本就心猿意马的警官更是莫名的生出一份躁动。前一晚的高杉晋助从刚刚开始就在他脑海里没完没了得打着弯的招摇，无端的躁动下，他突然很想看一眼高杉。  
　　  
观察对他自然是很容易的事，出于某些不好说明的原因，他一向勤于训练。尤其在观察捕捉方面上，他只需要眼珠轻轻地——

于是他也轻轻的转动眼珠，借着余光隐秘的观察高杉。沐浴在阳光下的剪影不甚清晰，却足够美好，再加上正是黄昏。

　黄昏总能让他想起美好的事情，脸颊上的一个吻，长长的倒影里交缠的两只手。即使是黄昏下那个坚决离去的背影，在他回忆的暖光滤镜下也总是带着欲说还休的几分缱绻。

　银时细微地扫过他的眉头，鼻梁，下巴，视线环绕一周后又飘向那个显得格外赏心悦目的后脑勺仔细品味。

　直到他再一瞥——高杉红透了耳廓。

　　银时只好默默扭回头颅。显然，这让他也有点害臊起来了。他支吾着试图开口，酝酿半天只好憋出一句：

　　“高…高杉君说起来当年怎么就考去外地读书了好奇怪啊哈哈——”

　　桂隔空丢给银时一个绝望的眼神，看上去对银时的情商十分失望。

　　银时笑声只好戛然而止。接着他一格一格的再次扭回头，看眼神颇有几分壮士割腕的决绝。他严肃地侦察地形，只是红透的整个面部衬得他不像什么警察，倒像是上了蒸笼的大龙虾。

　　高杉没有回答，扶着镜身的手纹丝不动，嘴角勾起，轻飘飘抛出一句：

　　“看来情报大臣不光信息源广，嘴巴也很长啊。”

　　桂专心观察窗外，似乎是打定主意充聋瞎。

　　高杉哼哼一声也不作回应。他又瞟一眼身侧“红晕当头”的小警察，估摸着对方的色泽能出锅了，这才开口解释：

　　“一点私人原因。”

　　这向来是高杉晋助式的回答，银时慢慢恢复了野生态，耷拉下眼皮随意地应好。

　　桂挑的房间并不小，莫名的尴尬却一时间逼得人呼吸紧涩。

　　“……阿银也不可以告诉吗?”

　　过了好一会儿，高杉听到身侧传来男人闷闷的声音。

　　银时会问这个问题有些出乎高杉的意料了。他回望向银时，后者面上依旧那副懒散样子盯着大楼，但凭着这些年审讯的经验，他敏锐地察觉到银时呼吸频率有些失常。

　　他在紧张。

　 说不出心里是什么滋味儿，高杉犹豫片刻，左手伸向身侧，贴上了银时的右手。

　高杉的鼻尖有点冒汗了。

　他拉下对方搭在镜身上的手，强硬的拽过他的胳膊，牵着他同样冒汗的手，贴在他的右胸前。

　扑通——扑通——

　这是心脏跳动的声音。

　　中学时代他们总是为些莫须有的事情争吵，每当高杉冷下脸甩开银时的手，银时总会拽回他的手，贴到自己的胸口。

　　“听到了吗？阿银的心脏在为你跳动。”

　　高杉转头看向银时，复杂的眼神在空中交汇纠缠。他们的手还紧紧牵着，高杉在心里不知第几回的深深叹气。

　　他轻轻松开手指，翻转掌心，十指相扣的牵住了银时同样冒汗的手掌。他感觉到银时的手指轻微地痉挛，接着对方蛮横的紧紧回握住他。

　 有时候，不需要什么言语，我们就能轻易的心意相通。

　　桂忍下想偏头偷窥的心情，顺便抬手揉了揉憋笑至僵硬的面部肌肉。

　　真是……不让人省心的两个幼稚鬼。

　　屋外红霞满天，想必是云彩有某种传染性，才让他们的脸上浮现出了同样的红晕。

　  
　夜晚7点50分，银时高杉早在桂的帮助下乔装成搬运工，十分钟后他们将潜入大厦，在那里银时的下属不出意外会提前和线人接头，同时伺机抓捕saiten及其他中部人员。在线人的配合下，整栋大楼除了照明和备用电源都将被切断，届时两人将带领桂提供的武装力量一举把lampez和他的罪证攻下。换言之——这次行动，他们势在必得。

7点55分，此时距离行动还有五分钟。高杉最后一遍检查好装备和部署，仍不放心地问银时：

　　“真选组那边确定不会干扰行动吗？

　　“哎唷高杉君就不要再思前顾后啦，实在害怕的话给阿银亲一口就……别打别打！”

　　恶狠狠松开揪着卷毛的手，无视掉银时对发际线的哀嚎，高杉莫名的有些紧张。

　　“放心啦高杉君，那小子是个地头蛇，就算和homance有交易也不归我们管，再加上阿银和他也有几分交情怎么想都不会有事啦。”

　　“……嗯。

　　“高杉，这次我不便出面，就麻烦你和银时了。”

　　桂放下望远镜认真的嘱托道。不知道是不是错觉，高杉总觉得桂神色复杂，颇有言外之意，

　　“高杉，你要小心一点。”

　　时间8点整，行动正式开始。

　　换上从桂处借来的搬运工服的两人各肩抗一个箱子缓缓走向大厦。先前观察过摄像头的角度，二人此时正巧妙的站在难以窥视的位置。

　　“请出示相关证件。”

　　两人交换一个眼神，银时走上前，慢吞吞的开口：

　　“喏……货物地址显示是这里，赶快签收一下我还有下一单呢。”

　趁着两人检查货单，借昏暗夜色，银时高杉迅速敲晕他们拖到一旁——后续工作当然是桂来处理。

　　“武市，医院盯紧一点。无异常10分钟后，封锁医院，准备抓捕！”

　　利落下好指示，换回警服的高杉迅速和银时赶往顶楼。

　　桂的手下封锁了大楼，同时切断了通讯手段。银时的两个下手在20分钟前潜入，此时已经顺利和线人接上头。

　　“今晚是最后一单生意了，做完他们就……呼……你慢点……东西都收拾妥当了，saiten人也在顶楼，看样子是要今晚跑路回他们的外国贼窝。”

　　银时一边跟着高杉跑上顶层一边气喘吁吁的解释道。

　　“至于那个lamp，3分钟前……唔！”

　　高杉眼疾手快的堵住银时的嘴拖进暗处的角落，听到刚刚杂乱的脚步声离他们越来越远，这才松了一口气。

　　“这些保安是哪里来的？”

　　显然高杉也没有头绪，临调走前上司对他的嘱托和假发模棱两可的言语令他产生某种不安，似乎这件事并不简单。

　　“……呐，高杉警官，现在是先抓哪只老鼠啊？”  
　　“谁的鼠窝近抓哪个，反正早晚都要一并端了。”  
　　“那边有消息吗？”  
　　“联系不上神乐，最近一次联络在5前，他们在二楼追查lamp。”  
　　“……你怎么看？”  
　　“直接冲出去把人都逮起来不就好了。“  
　　“不可能，要是惊动犯人呢？谁来负这个责任？”  
　　“哎唷我的高杉君，那只是两只小老鼠，能跑到哪里去？再说楼都锁了，难不成跳窗吗？”  
　　“别忘了他们是军火走私犯。”  
　　“嗨～那高杉君不要抓人好啦，等着他们投怀送抱自动送上门多好。”  
　　“坂田银时！我没在和你开玩笑！”  
　　“哈?阿银也超认真的啊！刚刚开始畏首畏尾的小不点是哪位啊？”

 

　　话说至此，没什么讲下去的必要了。

　　高杉放弃沟通，深吐出一口浊气，接着一拳狠狠朝银时肚子砸去，银时赶忙出右拳格挡，一拳没中，高杉立即抬腿，膝盖狠狠顶向腹部。

　　银时生生的挨了这一下，原本还打算收着手，这下也激起一肚子火来。

　　捶，砸，踹，踢。两人打的难舍难分，都恨不得对方先认输做小再下跪赔罪。

　　“什么声音?”

　　不知道哪批的保安听到声音朝他们走近。

　　敢走过来，我连你们一起收拾。

　　高杉心想。

　　“客人送上门好歹要先招待一下吧高杉君？”

　　“呵……我倒觉得外宾内敌，一样半斤八两，都欠收拾。”

　　高杉话语刚落，一脚把银时踹了出去。

　　？？？

　　银时还没反应过来，面前两把黑漆漆的枪先对准了他，看起来有话要讲。

　　银时深吸一口气，双手举起慢慢站起，趁面前的保安反应慢了一拍，一个扫堂腿连缴械带压制，膝盖一弯压住他后心，就逼得他跪在地上动弹不得。

　　身侧的那位正想开枪，高杉正面迎上一个手刀把人当场劈晕。

　　“一早就做的这个打算？”

　　高杉似笑非笑的盯着银时。

　　银时难免窘迫，正尴尬之时，背后突然传来枪声。

　　高杉眼疾手快拉住银时躲到一旁，一边迅速给手枪上了膛。

　　“银时，桂的人正在往这里赶。一会儿打散了，别恋战，直接上顶楼。”

　　“嘛高杉……阿银是知道啦，不过你觉得我好容易兴奋起来，让我逃跑可能吗？”

　　“呃?我没说让你——”

　　砰地一声，子弹擦过他的脸颊。

　　高杉一咬牙，不再和银时讲这些废话。他平复下剧烈跳动的心脏，听到对面枪声渐息，激的脑门青筋突突得跳。

　　他知道，这是一种预兆。

　　高杉突然探身，朝自己最近那人肩膀，大腿各开两枪后立刻缩回。

　　他望一眼银时，后者和这帮家伙打得风生水起，每隔几秒就给对方添点彩，逼得刚靠近的敌人又退回原地。

　　高杉伺机而动，看银时打得正欢，也趁机往对面身上连补了好几枪。

　　他看着银时以飞速掉落的弹壳和弹匣以及显然亢奋状态的本人，深深地生出一种无力感。

　　和这个家伙合作实在是个错误。

　　好在桂的手下比本人给力得多，高杉没等一会儿，他们就火速杀了上来，看出这两伙人马还要纠缠好一会儿，高杉补枪之余朝银时一吼:

　　“打够了没?走！”

　　两人从枪林弹雨中跑出，不敢耽搁得向顶楼跑去。

　　这样大的声势想必对方已经有所警觉，现在只能寄希望于时间赶得上，不要白白放跑顶楼那只老鼠 。

　　慢慢接近情报显示saiten所在的房间，两人各站在门一侧，交换了眼神，握紧了手枪的同时，高杉一脚踹开门。银时紧跟身后，双手持枪，对准距离他们几米远的家伙一个打量。　　

　　对方显然十分惊慌，下意识掏出枪，哆哆嗦嗦得举枪对着他们。

　　银时一枪打在他右手，对方痛苦地嚎叫出声，枪支掉落在地，他捂着伤口像着了急的蚂蚁一样四处流窜。

　　高杉早就没什么耐心，直直冲着他脚连给三枪，那家伙发慌，惊恐之余腿脚失了力气，生生跌坐在地，子弹还冒着硝烟，狠狠地嵌进地板。

　　“你不是跑吗？跑啊。”  
　　“欸我劝你啊，识相点，就赶紧说出你们老大现在在哪儿，不然旁边这位警官脾气不好，可就说不定会做出什么事咯”  
　　“不……不会的！你们不敢动我！我……那位说了……我不会有事的！”  
　　“说清楚！那位是谁！”

　　高杉又是一枪打在他身侧，这下子刚刚目眦欲裂的臭屁男人彻底吓晕了过去，仔细一闻，自他两腿间还有股新鲜的酸味儿。

　　这人不仅吓晕，还吓尿了。

　　高杉面色不佳，周身气氛冷得如同寒流过境，看上去十分想再补几枪好把这废物直接送去往生。

　 嘀嘀！嘀嘀！

　　银时身上的对讲机打破了凝滞的气氛，少女的声音急迫的从机器里跳出：

　　“银酱！lump在第三层！快！再不快点的话就——唔……嗞嗞！”

　　看样子，神乐的对讲机想必是遭到了不公的对待，银时高杉对视一眼，丝毫不敢耽搁的向第3层赶到。

　　高杉心脏狂跳，脑门直突突，他努力压下焦急，和守在门另一侧的银时对视一眼，手枪上膛，心中倒数三声后，默契地对准门内同时一踹——

“ ……欸?”

　　银时不可置信的看着门内的场景，并非他想象中的暴力混战，甚至神乐新八也无大碍，只是面带不爽的站在一旁。

　　若说意外，大概是换了身制服笑眯眯朝他打招呼的熟人。

　　“……总一郎君?”

　　“哟旦那，辛苦了～”

　　总悟身后还站着一排和他穿着同样警服的警察，正一批批拷住包括lampez在内的嫌疑犯们分批押进警车。

“这是什么意思?”  
　 “啊……真选组第三番队队长冲田总悟成功抓获homance集团诈骗走私一案的主谋人员。嘛……老板，这个案子现在归真选组了。”  
　　“哈?阿银辛苦蹲了这么久一句辛苦了就完事了?你到底——”  
　　“冷静点老板，这个案子现在不归你们江户署了，你们啊……还是赶快离开现场吧。”

 

　　银时发现高杉的时候，后者正靠着窗子吞云吐雾，星光黯淡映出他的侧脸。银时停下步伐，犹豫几下，还是提步走上前：

　　“……抱歉啊高杉……我害得你这些天的功夫白了……”

　　高杉没有说什么，只是摆手唤银时靠近一点。

　　银时低眉顺眼的走近。

　　只见高杉惬意的抽一口烟再吐出。烟雾缭绕间，实打实的喷了银时一脸蓝莓味。

　　“呃?！！”

　　银时瞪大双眼，敢怒不敢言的憋屈模样的确让他心情大好。高杉悠闲地取下烟蒂夹在右手指节间，侧过身背靠墙，正面对上银时的目光。

　“没什么好在意的，放宽心吧。”

　　“……我没想到真选组会……抱歉啊……”

　　高杉比谁都清楚银时这幅德性，当下即使真有几分怨气，看着银时如同被连下一周的暴雨打蔫的稻谷一般小媳妇样儿，也全磨成了满腔的无可奈何。

　　“你可以给我一个吻。”

　　说话间，他掐灭烟丝扔给地面的真选组。看到银时仍没反应，只好再主动环上银时的脖颈。

　　银时大概楞了一瞬，犹豫地伸展了攥紧的拳头然后轻轻搭上高杉的肩头，唇瓣试探着轻啄对方的下唇。银时眼珠子上瞟，和高杉的视线正好对上，高杉安静的注视着他，而他也在注视着对方，相对的视线中，有什么东西悄悄复苏。

　高杉抬手抚摸银时线条硬朗的脸颌，双手抬高下颚，深深的吻住他。唇瓣紧密相贴住吮吸厮磨，吻去对方唇上的水珠后，他们微微分开看向彼此。

　　高杉贴近，再度吻上银时饱满的唇，舌尖一点点濡湿银时干燥起皮的唇瓣，直到对方的嘴唇彻底湿润，他这才心满意足的收回舌尖。接着他挑衅一般含住下唇，恶狠狠地在上面咬了一口。

“嘶！”

　下一秒银时狠狠地把高杉摁在墙上深吻。左手揽住他的腰，右腿强硬的挤进双腿将他顶起。高杉热情的回应男人粗鲁的攻击，两手胡乱的摩挲过他的后背，揪紧他的衣服又揉皱。

　　微凉的夜风吹过也不能减少他们的滚烫情意。他们在夜风里纵情地亲吻，舔舐，挑逗，嬉戏。直到呼吸不畅，气喘吁吁，才不舍的分开。

　　抹去唾液，高杉靠在银时肩头缓缓平复呼吸。银时的沉重喘气声以和他同样的频率流进耳朵里，他不得不承认，这种刻意的默契实在很对他的心思。

　　于是他侧过脸，像是一位标记领土的国王，鼻尖一点点扫过银时的脸颊。银时的脸此时又臊红起来，湿吻没能让大警官脸红，亲昵的磨蹭却让他脸上一路痒到心里去。

　　银时掰正高杉的脸，同他额头碰额头，鼻尖贴鼻尖亲密热乎的贴在一起：

　　“呐，高杉，这么喜欢我?”

　　高杉看着他的眼睛，读出了银时的认真，期待还有其他。

　　再次看到这双眼睛，一时间他想到很多，比如他为什么爱上银时，再比如他们为什么分手。这些问题在过去的十年中总会不定时地从堆放在记忆角落的匣子里任性的跑出害他或辗转，或失眠。但在现下，似乎也不再那么重要了。

　银时想要一个答案。

　　高杉心想。

　　而我愿意给他这个答案。

　　他从纷乱的思绪和过往中摘选出那些自己也说不清道不明的私心，时隔多年，一时间他甚至不知该从何说起。

　　“报考志愿时，我们刚分手不久。”

　　高杉酝酿着开口，试图让自己显得冷静一些，“我想你一定会报警校……于是我做了警察。”

　这话落在银时耳朵里，像是石子投进湖中心，惊起万千涟漪。

　原来他擅自揣测过的心意并不是自作多情。

　　银时沉默好一会儿又开口问：

　　“那……怎么选了外地的？”  
　　“…………有些忘了。”

　十年前的少年人心境高杉确实已经忘得差不多，如今唯一记忆深刻的，也只有那时深刻的思念与胆怯的心情。

　　怕什么呢？

　　事到如今，他说不清，此时自然也不会讲给银时听。

　“我……阿银不是这个意思。”银时似乎有些懊恼问出这句，他轻轻吻住高杉算作赔罪，看高杉脸色无异才小心翼翼的解释道，  
　　“那个暑假我在想……你一定会留在本地读大学的，当时又怕你还生气，所以就想大学时再去找你和好。可当你去了外地，阿银又想……高杉是真的讨厌我了啊……”  
　　“……你倒是够痴情。”  
　　“抱歉……要是阿银去找你的话也不会……”  
　　“哼……”高杉叹口气，复杂的说道，“我们两个蠢的都如出一辙，也难怪又和你这甜食怪纠缠在一起了。”

　　这一番话即使放在当年，也是少有的坦诚。兜兜转转，他们还是又走到一起，回首往事，高杉不禁觉有几分好笑。

　十几岁的年轻人能成熟到哪里去呢？那些争吵，揣测和怀疑总可以轻易地击碎两人辛苦构筑起的信任和甜蜜。这些事事到如今既然掰扯不清，索性不去管它。反正当下他也和银时复合。

　 高杉又搂紧了银时。

　　现在他们拥有创造更多美好经历的机会，一次甜蜜的约会，再或者一场热辣的性爱。

　　想到这里，高杉轻轻抬头看向银时：

　　“今晚有什么安排？”  
　　“嘛……案子都转给那帮家伙了，阿银没什么特别要做的”  
　　“好巧，我今晚也没事做。”高杉小拇指暧昧地搔过银时的掌心，笑着说，“去你家方便吗？”

　　这就已经是赤裸裸的明示了。  
　　银时心猿意马的吞了几口唾沫，嘴上却还习惯性的想怼几句：

　　“怎…怎么不去你家？”  
　　“哼……警官想去当然可以，不过要过一段时间。”又过了几秒，高杉默默补充，“我父亲一直想见见你。”

　　过去和现实重合，坂田银时看着面前这个坦率到可爱的高杉晋助，终于没忍住一把搂进怀里。他听着两人份的咚咚心跳声默默计数，恍惚想到：

　　我们的心脏又在一处了。

　　银时探向衣兜，想摸摸那颗承载了十年岁月的心脏，只是左找右找，依旧没摸到它的行踪。

　　“……银时?”  
“……高杉……阿银好像……把扣子弄丢了……”

　　高杉沉思一瞬，手指攀上身上这套警服的第二颗纽扣：

　　“那这颗给你。”  
　　“那个……果然还是想找到那颗啊，毕竟是当初你亲自送我的东西。”  
　　“……我现在也可以亲自送你这颗。”  
　　“啊！所以说了是情怀啊！这颗扣子可是陪了阿银十年啊！已经是生命的一部分绝对不可以抛弃的！！”

　　高杉无语地看着银时像杂耍演员色情演员的集合体一样摸过全身，他忍不住开口：

　　“去顶楼看看，说不定会掉在现场。“

　　顶楼的物件被真选组几近搬空，资料和设备将会被一批批送进鉴定所，再作为审判的物证呈递法庭决定这个集团及同党的命运。

　　银时充分发挥了他的专业特长，像只搜证犬勘察过每个房间的每个角落。高杉一开始还饶有观察的兴致，只过了一会儿就忍不住远离银时自己找事做去了。

　　高杉走进一间书房，这里暂时还未遭到真选组的迫害，书籍文件勉强整齐的排在一起。高杉随意翻动着抽屉里那几本医学相关的书，看过几眼发现它们大同小异的贫瘠又无趣，尽讲的是些没有科学依据的特效治疗，索性又把它们丢回原处再不愿看一眼。

　　声音不对。

　　高杉看着砸回抽屉的书，从上至下的击打几下，这才确定，抽屉有问题。

　　他比划着估量书籍的厚度宽度并一一同抽屉对比，同时取出随身携带的刀片，沿着缝隙沿着可疑的缝隙来回拨弄探测，

　　突然，啪地一声，木板真的被拨开了一道缝隙——这居然是个隔层。

不愧是鼠窝，藏东西的本领倒还有几分。

　　高杉挑眉，手上一发力把抽屉拽出顺手往地上一砸，混合脚步的践踏，终于把隔层里的宝贝砸出了原形——一个文件夹。

　　他蹲下身仔细翻开这个薄薄的文件夹，莫名的忐忑下，指尖连带血液先凉了半截。

　　里头的文件讲得尽是homance和几位医生甚至医院的负责人合作的协议以及规划。也怪不得要藏起来，这事爆出来，不上头条也够全国的医生喝好几壶了。  
　  
　　只可惜方法太蠢。

　　高杉心想。

　　全数浏览一遍，高杉径直翻到第三页，合约读了第五遍，上头的“高杉医生”四个大字仍然刺眼得很。高杉深吸一口气，啪地合上了文件夹站起身。

　　他莫名的对这份资料的真实性产生了迷茫和质疑，这在办案中一向是大忌。但要他承认这一件件错事是自己父亲做的——

他有什么理由呢？

　　前几日还积极问询他案件进展的人这一刻摇身一变成了嫌疑共犯。

　　高杉不敢再想下去，拎着这沉甸甸压在心头的东西大踏步走出房间直奔银时。脸上的表情正是风雨欲满楼。

　　银时大概刚找到扣子，蹲在地上擦汗。他的鼻尖和头发上尽是灰尘，原先精干的警服也被搞得邋遢极了。 

　　高杉清楚的看到那颗沾满灰的纽扣被银时死死攥在掌心，后者看到他出来立马站起身拍衣服拍灰，努力让自己看上去不那么蠢，好维护他在高杉心中本就岌岌可危的形象。　

　　虽然这显得更蠢了。

　银时好歹一收拾，正想兴奋地展示他看掌心里失而复得的扣子，话未开口，先注意到了高杉手中的文件，和他莫名惨白的脸。高杉气息不稳，脚步声也不对劲，仿佛在压抑着什么。莫名的，银时有种不祥的预感。

　　“……高杉?”

窗外警笛鸣声不断。

 

第九棒 羽君  
高杉从小就是个喜静的人。  
用银时的话说就是，脾气又臭，还一身少爷习惯。  
他现在都还记得，刚入行时，连警车声都听不惯，本来打算改行的。

但是每次想离职，他似乎就会回到那间空旷的教室，某人懒散地声音在耳边响起。

「你就算当了警察，估计也会为了警笛太难听而辞职吧」

然后，和那时一样，风像是碎玻璃片似的，一股脑糊到他脸上，想要离职的想法也烟消云散了。

再后来和警车打交道久了，高杉也渐渐习惯了原本听不顺耳的警笛。每次联想到因为这点破事就想离职的自己，就觉得好笑。

现在，他手头的文件如锋利的刀刃，割破皮肤，让他逐渐失去血色。  
他看着疑惑的银时，又一次觉得窗外的警笛刺耳起来。

“怎么了？”

银时问了却没结果，干脆直接蹲下，把高杉手里那份文件拿过来——当然，他没忘记先把失而复得的纽扣仔细放进兜里。

高杉把文件给他，然后走到窗边，点燃了香烟。逐渐升腾起的烟雾形成一层模糊的隔膜，让阻隔了他的视线，他只能看到闪烁的警灯。

高杉已经把那份文件合上了，银时又翻了好几页，才一眼看到‘高杉’两个大字。  
银时原本以为是对方列的需要避开的人的黑名单，但往下看却不对劲起来，这不是homance和他们的共犯一起订的什么黑暗合同吗？

“高杉你还在homance当过卧底？”

本来心里还挺乱的高杉一听这话，想就着手上的打火机扔银时脸上。

“你能不能好好看？”

银时抓抓头发，这才看到文件上白纸黑字写的不是“高杉警官”，而是“高杉医生”。

“阿银这不是看到高杉两个字就看不到其他了吗。”银时懒散地朝高杉走去，一手搭在他肩膀上，一手拿着文件，“不过你爸把这事儿搞得也太大了——这是你爸吧？”

“嗯。”高杉发出一个鼻音，算是肯定。

“那这案要是你拿下了，岂不是要加奖金？”银时放下文件，摸了摸下巴，“大义灭亲啊你这是。”

“......你关注点不对吧。”  
“啊？”  
“找出来这份文件，我肯定是得被当作涉案相关人员，强行暂停调查，进入隔离期。”层层叠叠地绷带包裹在高杉的左眼之上，加上过长的暗紫色发丝掩映，银时看不清他的表情。

但这并不妨碍银时在心中勾勒出他的面庞。绷带之下的，应该是一只漂亮的绿色眼睛，眼睛的主人会用嫌弃或冷淡的目光注视着他。

“你把真选组那帮人想成怎样穷凶极恶的大怪兽啦？虽然他们确实是可恶的税金小偷，但也不会做到这个份上。要是你实在担心......”银时笑得高杉想打他，“我和他们很熟哦，要是你给阿银一点好处的话——”

“歇着吧你。”被他这样插科打诨，高杉的心情也不是那么沉重了，“那家伙，还真是胆子大啊。”  
“你和你爸的关系好像不是很好吧？”  
“你会和把你吊在树上饿一天的人关系好？”  
“我和你关系不就好吗。”他义正严辞。  
“呵。”高杉没搭理他，从他手里截了文件，随手一扔。  
“喂，那可是重要证物！”银时郁闷地看着窗外，“一直站在这儿吹风，你明早绝对会感冒的。”  
“就算我感冒了也要拉你垫背。反正今晚还得挤一张床，看看是谁会倒下。”

银时忍不住偏过头，想知道说出这番恶毒发言的高杉是怎样的表情，高杉却也正好勾起嘴角，凝视着他。  
窗外，街灯微弱的光勾勒出高杉的轮廓。暖橙色的光随着风飘摇，映在了高杉的眼眸里，于是在银时看来，高杉的眼睛也像是闪烁的路灯。

“银时？”高杉开口。

如果说之前莫名其妙的破镜重圆还让他感觉有些不真实——虽然小小银的感觉确实和过去一样——那么此刻，他是真的觉得他和高杉已经确确实实再次搅在一起了。

虽然用“搅在一起”感觉不太雅观，但他俩之间确实是孽缘。  
不知道是该可惜他们还要继续忍受对方，还是该庆幸他们没机会祸害别人了。

就银时来说，他是庆幸的。反正也没有第二个人能忍受面前这位大爷的臭脾气、烟瘾和中学生身高了。

——说起来，当初分手的理由到底是什么来着？

银时只记得分手的那天，他在便利店买草莓牛奶时店员找错了钱，门外的一阵大风又把吸管吹走了。  
是倒霉的一天。

银时突然觉得，他和高杉正站在来自过去的，破碎一地的风声的残片中。

高杉像是站在学校篮球场边的台阶上，站在风的残骸中，笑着向他伸出手，“回去商量吧，银时。”

银时也伸手，但他是捉住了高杉的手腕，然后把他往前一拉。

“好，回去吧。”

他把头埋在高杉颈窝，闷声笑道。

 

第十棒 清越  
夜晚9点15银时宅。

没有想象中的充满甜腻气味，也没有因此滋生的蟑螂等生物，除了地上摊放的几本jump和成箱的草莓牛奶之外公寓的布置意外得简单干净，高杉不禁挑了挑眉。

似乎是读懂了他的心一般，下一秒银时便自顾自地回答了起来：  
“阿银姑且也是个做警察的啊，要是像以前那么随便肯定会被同伴嫌弃的啦......说来小少爷要来一瓶养乐多吗？”

“你房间还会有这种东西的吗？”

再次听到了意外的事情让沉默已久的高杉问出了声。

“上次去采购草莓牛奶的时候看到了就买了。”银时打开冰箱翻找了一会摸出一排缺了一瓶的养乐多。  
“然后同学会就和你相遇了...接着还有些很意外的事情，包括和你搭档，不过我还是喝不惯这饮料啊，酸酸的，又小瓶的哪有草莓牛奶的口感好也不知道小少爷怎么会喜欢这种饮料......”  
“那么你打算什么时候把这种难喝的饮料给我呢。”

在银时蹲在冰箱前嘟囔着吐槽养乐多赞扬草莓牛奶的时候高杉已经脱了鞋站到了银时身后顺走养乐多喝了起来。  
“其实大概是想到你了吧。”  
“什么？”

没有听清银时说了什么的高杉低下头对上了银时仰头投来的视线，平时没有什么精神的眼睛倒映着自己的脸盈满了笑意，像颗甜蜜草莓糖果。

有点腻。

他俯下身撑住身下人的肩膀，和银时的唇碰在了一起，酸甜的饮料冲淡了嘴里苦涩的烟味让这个吻变得甜腻了起来，仿佛那已经过去十年有余的少年时光。

“现在这样品一品养乐多似乎不错...”

啪地打开银时正准备作怪的手，高杉晃了晃手里的文件提醒了他今晚的正事。

“先洗个澡把衣服换掉吧。”想着下次我一定要玩警服play，坂田警官这么计划了以下犯上。

快速地在浴室完成了清洗工作，两个人坐上床上银时的床将文件摊开，浴后的高杉解掉了缠在眼睛上的绷带，深紫色的头发软软的耷在半边脸上，穿着略大一号的自己的T恤，露出细瘦白皙的胳膊，身上香香的，和自己一样的味道。

男友衫啊，银时顿时心猿意马起来，直到高杉抬起光裸的脚踹了他一下才将他的思维视线踹回眼前的文件上，他拥住高杉踹过来的脚继续看着文件。

然而盯了半天也没有任何头绪，上面赫然的「高杉医生」四个字没有分毫改编，也不会突然扭曲变形成其他姓氏，银时看着高杉低垂的脑袋仿佛黏在纸上的视线放弃似得叹了口气，尝试和手中腿脚的主人搭话。

“你的老爸，好像说想见我来着？”  
没有回应，但人终于抬起了脑袋。  
“当初你老爸没有反对你当警察？”

好不容易开了口，可对上的视线又移开了。  
“反对了，当然反对了，知道我报考外地警校那天就久违地把我绑在树上打了一顿”说着他还嗤笑了一下，我这个儿子似乎天生就和他八字不合一样的意见对立，第二天我就离家出走了。”

“你这家伙真行啊...”银时顿了一顿试探性地问高杉，“那你还打算带我见他吗？”

“很干脆地把自己算进去了啊。”  
高杉抽回了自己的脚，似乎是下定了什么决心一般重新和银时对上了视线，勾了勾唇。

“毕竟是homance的关系者，也不得不见一下啊，没必要交给真选组那帮人了。明天，银时，你陪我去。”  
“...在此之前我要给你和我买两套衣服。”

第二天起了个早，简单地去附近的商场挑了两套衣服，高杉拽走了时不时嚷嚷阿银衣服没那么糟的银时。

枪是必需品，高杉特意挑选了适合藏枪的外套，将枪套用带子挂在胸腔两侧，银时也十分难得地理了理自己的卷毛，好像真的是要去见老丈人一般仔细认真。

 

高杉的实家没有离他们所在的这个地方太远，驱车就能到达，高杉倒是没什么犹豫，把车停好关上车门就打算走，银时急忙喊住高杉，他还在对着车窗整理自己的发型衣服，高杉没什么耐心地在原地顿了一会，再次抬脚走向大门。

追上去的银时的头发又给吹乱了。

没按几下门铃便有一个气质仿佛古时武士的男人开了门，站在银时身前的高杉开了口。

“父亲。”

 

第十一棒 越海  
——父亲.  
这四个音节连起来组成的词在坂田银时二十几年的人生中和佐藤、木村这些姓氏一般普通，换言之，是陌生。它代表的含义比废品站5日元回收的易拉罐更廉价——不能填饱肚子，不能遮风挡雨，地位约等于路边一脚踢飞的小石子。人对父亲这几个音节的眷恋全然来自幼年的照顾与相处，他将这份依托倾注到了老师身上，而从高杉公事公办的语气中银时敏锐地察觉到他似乎也未将面前的这个男人当成与自己血脉相连的那个至亲。

他突然想起自己最先见到的是高杉晋助的脚。

这么说似乎有些变态色欲的意味，然而这就是他们整个兵荒马乱青春的开端。十七年前的冬天，他遇到了高杉，彼时高杉正被捆着挂在树上，是被他爸挂上去的。

姑且不论被他爸挂上去的这件事是哪个叛徒小太郎偷偷嘀咕给银时的，当年身量充其量只能算个半大小屁孩的他叼着背着松阳买的冰棍随意一抬头，从下往上一扫，就看到了一双蜷着脚趾、在凛冽寒风中原本不见光的苍白上攀爬密布着通红的脚和半截脚腕。被美色迷惑的前一刻坂田银时承认自己晚上是有点想吃红烧蹄髈的。

再往上一瞧，就看到一个和自己年纪相仿的男孩被麻绳捆着上身吊在院内围墙边的粗壮树枝上。柔顺的紫发上似还落着露水，顺着垂在眼前的发丝坠落，不经意间流出的一线白光给原本柔亮的材质平添锋锐之感——就像那双半隐在紫发后的翠瞳一样。他像是一个茧蛹。  
他即将破蛹而出。

银时和他对视半晌，扬手将吃完的冰棍棒扔进高杉家院子，拍拍手走了。

他和高杉之间那点关系从一开始就说不清道不明，跳进人生的大染缸里漂了一圈后更是五颜六色从外表来看惨不忍睹一塌糊涂，内里却还裹着几分沉甸甸的真心。他们就揣着这点真心兜兜转转再次相逢，熟稔地像是已经习惯了分离。

现在这样也算是见家长了，忽略掉他们之间暗潮涌动的气氛的话。坂田银时天生擅长苦中作乐，顶着高杉小忠太错愕的目光换鞋进屋时还多看了两眼高杉的脚，换来一个威胁的眼神。高杉当然知道他在想什么，在做爱时，他总像一位奴仆般虔诚地亲吻着王的脚背。  
三个人、两杯茶，两把枪，或许还有第三把，这无所谓。

这是一场在午后举行的与过去声势浩大的静默诀别。坂田银时跪坐在光影的缝隙中，伸出藏在案几下的手，微微勾住了高杉的小指头。  
痒痒的，他想。

高杉睫毛微微一颤，没挣脱银时的小动作。他平视前方，开口时的腔调比一贯更疏离冷淡：“我想你清楚我们为何而来。”

“……没有转圜的余地吗？”  
“你知道的，我一贯是这样。从你还能体罚我时就是，你没能改变的东西还是那样在那里。”

接续而来的是长久的沉默，停滞的空气压迫着他们的神经。坂田银时长出一口气，他仔细观察着这对面貌肖似的父子，却没能从高杉小忠太那即使保养得当也不免有几道岁月痕迹的脸上找到高杉晋助的半分影子。这座古朴广阔的庭院对高杉来说更像是一处高级旅馆。他的巢不在这里。

高杉小忠太跪坐在他们对面，从银时的角度看去他正垂目看着陶瓷茶杯中缓缓升起的雾气，半晌抽动着嘴角上扬起一个微妙的、介于自嘲与冷笑的角度，开口讲的却是与黑帮无关的话：“这是晋助第一次带人回家。”

“这里不是我的家，我们早就断绝关系了。”  
“我以为我终究还是你的父亲。”高杉小忠太语气倏忽严厉，他拿出藏在桌下的手枪放在桌上，“我从没教过你这样对待尊长。”

“你什么都没教过我。”高杉嘲讽道。他像是厌倦了这样无聊的对白，说完这句后就再未开口，只同高杉小忠太一样从衣服中掏出了未被体温温暖的枪，稳稳地放在了桌上。  
“你敢吗，晋助？在这里无许可开枪，你好不容易融入的那个毫无用处的废物警察组织还会要你吗？你是高杉家的小怪物，从来都是——”

“不好意思打断一下，虽然隔壁的真选组和见回组的确废柴一窝没错，不过这里也有像我这样的精英警察啦，高杉先生。”坂田银时开口打断了他的话，“高杉有我呢。”

“虽然说那些警署那些俗套的规矩是束缚着我们的手脚，但是——”

所有的事情都发生在那一刹那，坂田银时猛然踢翻挡在面前的矮几，从怀里掏出手枪急速瞄准高杉小忠太开了一枪，疾驰的子弹裹挟的风刃擦过高杉小忠太的大腿扬起一线血线，他痛呼一声半身不稳单膝跪地，随即被高杉迎面而来的一记膝顶正中鼻梁撞了个仰反，一脸惨不忍睹地后仰倒地，只能痛苦的呻吟。

“我不在乎。”

说罢银时把手里的枪随意丢在地上，他向转过身的高杉伸出了硝烟味还未散去的手，说到：

“走吧。”

 

\--END


End file.
